You Set Me Free
by JC's angel
Summary: *Chapter 3 up!* "Explanations" When Adrianna accidentally enters a magical world, she discovers herself, her family, her destiny, and her true love.*sucky summary... please just read. Rating subject to change*
1. I'm Falling For You

You Set Me Free - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous Harry Potter series or characters. The awesomeness that is J.K. Rowling does, and I am just a humble fan hoping to follow in her footsteps. I do own Adrianna, and a few originals who happened to pop up.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know.I shouldn't be starting another fic. But I promise this one is different. I have up to the fifth chapter written out. Which I will be posting every 15 reviews or Monday, whichever comes first. This chapter is a bit sucky and muddled. But I really like this fic, and it will get better, I promise. So have fun reading the first chapter of !  
  
~*~  
  
Sighing, Adrianna turned to look up at the large board with all of the train arrivals, searching for the train that would take her to her aunts in the country. She sighed unhappily as she realized her train had left 15 minutes ago. The next one wouldn't be leaving King's Cross until early the next morning. She stamped her foot in frustration, and leaned back against the platform to decide what to do. Before she had the chance to formulate a thought, she was falling over backwards, through the platform. She landed on something hard.  
  
She quickly got up, blushing, looking down into the most captivating emerald eyes she had ever seen. His handsome face quickly came into focus as did his deceptively lean, yet surprisingly buff body. Blushing furiously, she offered him a hand up, apologizing profusely. He cracked a smile that made her weak in her knees.  
  
"No need to worry, I can take it. Besides, I'm not complaining about being knocked down by such a pretty woman." He grinned and winked. He shook their linked hands. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. But I'm sure you already knew that. "  
  
"No, I didn't. Why would I?" Adri asked, genuinely confused. Either he was famous or just extremely conceited.  
  
"You didn't? Are you sure? You know, I'm the 'Boy Who Lived', the only one to survive Avada Kedavra." Harry shook his head, genuinely surprised that she didn't know his idenity. She gave him a blank stare, shaking her head. "Well, you must be a Muggle-born then. Don't worry, I didn't know that I was famous when I first got the letter."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Oh, a Muggle is a non-magic person. " Harry smiled. "You'll catch the lingo soon enough."  
  
"Oh, I. " Adri said, but she was interrupted by the arrival of 2 girls and a guy. One girl had thick brown hair and brown eyes, very pretty and was clearly attached to the guy with the firey red hair and sky-blue eyes. The other girl, looked a lot like the guy, and was clearly smitten with Harry, although he just gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey guys. I was just talking to. I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Harry said.  
  
"Adrianna, Adrianna Greene."  
  
The "I'm Hermione Granger." the girl with the brown hair said, offering her a hand. The others, as she soon found out were Ron and Ginny Weasley, brother and sister. Ron and Harry began chatting heatedly about someone or something by the name of Voldewart, or something. Adri wasn't too sure who this person was, but it didn't sound good. She had just pondering this when the scarlet engine in front of her sounded two blasts and porters began ushering the students to the train. Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the compartments.  
  
"But what about my.." Adri began, and twisted around, trying to catch a glimpse of her cart. She was shocked to see that the heavy trunk was floating along behind her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it'll magick itself into the compartments where you sit. The porters haven't screwed up yet," Hermione answered as they climbed into the train. They chose a compartment in the middle car. She was shocked to find her bag placed above her seat. She had just enough time to register that fact when Harry's grinning face appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hey, I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat," he said. She sucked in a breath, suddenly aware of his closeness. He on the other hand, seemed not to be affected and grabbed her shoulder as sparks went through her and pulled her out of the compartment and down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is a chocolate frog?" Adri asked and as Hermione opened her mouth to answer, Adri held up a hand. "I have a feeling I don't want to know."  
  
"Relax. Its just a regular chocolate. They just look like frogs, and happen to move and croak like frogs," Harry answered, smiling. Adri swallowed hard.  
  
"I think, I'll pass," she answered as she bent forward looking at the case. Her eyes rested upon the bag of Bertie Botts.. "Jelly beans! I love those! I'll get those!!"  
  
"Adrianna. for those aren't." Hermione began as Ron held up a hand to silence her as Adri picked a few more things out of the case and had the matron ring it up. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a few pound notes to pay for her purchases, as the matron stared at her blankly. Seeing her confusion, Harry stepped in.  
  
"I got it," he answered, handing the lady a few silver coins. The matron smiled and handed Adri her bag, as the girl stared in confusion. Harry pulled her out of the crowd and back to the compartment.  
  
"How come she wouldn't take my money?"  
  
"Because its Muggle. We use of a different currency. This is a Galleon." He held up a gold goin, and then a silver one. "And this is a Sickle. There a 17 Sickles to a Galleon. And this bronze coin here, is a Knut. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle. " He smiled at her. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough."  
  
"Oh." Adri nodded soberly. Things just kept getting more confused, and her muddled brain was working overtime to sort them out. She sat down in her seat and was pleasantly surprised to find that Harry had chosen the seat next to hers. Taking a bite of her toffee, she stared out the window at the passing countryside and was unaware of the boy with the lightening scar, gazing at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Adri, tell us about yourself," Ginny said as she bit the head off a Chocolate Frog. Adrianna shuddered as the quivering thing went limp. Adri reached into her bag and pulled out the little pouch of Bertie's.  
  
"Well, I'm American, from Maine. But I was born in London, my parents are.. well, were English. They moved to the US when I was a baby." Adri answered, and cast sad eyes downward. "They died a year ago. I lived with my Aunt Pru while I finished up the school year. And she sent me here to live with my Aunt Minnie, who I've never met. And I missed my train, fell through a solid barrier, and landed on Harry here. And here I am." Adri glanced up, taking in the usual expressions of sympathy from her newfound friends. But on Harry, it was different. He wore an expression of pain, and sympathy, as if he knew what she was going through. His lips worked for a minute before they formed words.  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
"They were killed in some kind of freak accident at work. They were secret agents of some sort. Not the CIA, but something. They never told me what. Aunt Pru never told me either, not matter how much I asked." Adri smiled brightly, masking the painful memories that came flooding back, and popped a brightly colored Bean into her mouth. Her expression changed as she began to gag and spit out the candy into her palm. "Ugh!!! What was that? It tasted like, like, Soap!!"  
  
"If it was bright pink, its most definitely bubble bath. I got one of those once, not as bad as Liver though; definitely not." Ginny answered, sympathetically. Adrianna stared at her confusion.  
  
"What kind of Jelly Beans are these?!"  
  
"I tried to tell you, but Ron here said you should find out on your own. They're not Muggle Jelly Beans by any stretch of the imagination. They're Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and believe me when I say they're every flavor," Hermione answered, shooting a dark look at her significant other. Adri stared at her for a moment, and began to laugh as she slipped the other beans in the bag and threw it in trash.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as the sky was beginning to darken, and Adrianna began to believe the ride would never end, the train slowed to a stop. Grabbing up her small personal effects, she made her way out into the corridor, into a gaggle of strangely dressed teens who were chatting excitedly about a "Sorting" or something. A few stared at the girl who was strangely clad in a bare of jeans and a tee. Harry smiled at her encouragingly and pushed her towards the door, where she came face to face with the tallest, most unshaven, strangest man she'd ever met. He beamed at her and then at Harry behind her.  
  
"Harry! It's good ta' see ya' ol' chap! An' who would this lovely youn' lady be?" the Giant asked, staring at her friendlily.  
  
"Hagrid, this is Adrianna. Adrianna, Hagrid." Harry answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir," Adrianna answered, and became confused when he let out a loud guffaw.  
  
"Hagrid will do right nicely. Save the sirs and madams for the teachers up at the school," he took her tiny hand in his mountain of a one and shook it vigorously. "I take it ya a first timer, so you'll be coming with the rest of 'em in the boats."  
  
Adrianna looked back apprehensively at Harry, who smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be safe with Hagrid. He's just going to give ya the grand tour. I'll see you at the Banquet." With that, he stepped into a true horseless carriage with the rest of his friends, and Adrianna glanced down at the tiny boats on the moonlight river in front of her. And for the first time, her eyes lifted to survey the majestic castle that cast its shadow across the brook.  
  
~*~  
  
Whadda think? Love it, Hate it, and think it needs some work? Let me know, by clicking that review button down there. And if you leave an email or a signed review, I promise to reply to each and every review! Okay, a few notes.  
  
I'm not British and don't pretend to be. Thus, I don't know anything about the British currency system (or HP universe currency for that matter). If anyone would like to help me with that, please email me! I also am not familiar with British slang or dialect. And I'm not going to pretend to be. So instead of trying to impersonate it in this fic, I'm just going to leave it out. I may get things wrong about the HP universe. Please don't flame me for that! Unfortunately, I'm only mortal and I do make mistakes. If I do get something wrong, give me a shoutout and I'll definitely do my best to change it.  
  
That's it! Remember, 15 reviews or more and the next chapter goes up ASAP!!!! Thanks! 


	2. Introductions

_You Set Me Free ~ Chapter 2_

I only got one review, but it was a good one! So thank you!! I promise that this chapter is much better than the first. The 3rd chapter is already written, so that should be up as soon as I get 5 more reviews!

~*~     ~*~    ~*~   ~*~

Adrianna's breath caught in her throat as she gazed up at the castle in front of her. She had never in her life seen so anything so majestic, so intimidating, so breathtaking. Hagrid's voice in her ear startled her out of her reverie.

"'Tis right purty, isn't it?" he asked softly, his raven eyes gleaming with all the wonderment of a child on Christmas morning. 

"It is," Adri answered, smiling at him. 

"I could stand here all nigh' and look at it, but we have first years to get Sorted. And if I'm not mistaken, so do you. So there ya go like a good lass, and get into one of the boats,"

~*~

            As the small dinghies glided down the river, and under the castle, her heart leapt into her throat.  Even though she had no idea what she was getting into, she knew that this was definitely right. It was more a feeling of fulfillment, than an actual conscious thought though, and as the boats stopped themselves under in the labyrinths below, Adri could only begin to ponder what impact her arrival here would have on the rest of her life.

            At the insistence of Hagrid, she began to make her way up the great stone steps of the castle, and approached the great wooden doors, which swung open by themselves to show a brightly lit interior. Adri gazed in awe at the beautiful décor inside. Never in her life had she seen paintings and portraits that moved! She barely had the chance to register that thought when a jolly ghost came swooping out of a portrait. He paused at the head of the first years, and cleared his throat loudly. 

            "Welcome one and all. Today is a momentous occasion for all of you as you will be sorted into the houses you will come to call your own in your stay here. We will be beginning shortly, so if you would all keep your excitement to a minimum. Thank you," the ghost said as he disappeared through the great doors before them. A few nervous moments later, they were swung open, and the magical scene behind them was revealed. The great hall before their eyes was filled with students, mountains of food, and the sounds of merry making. 

            The eyes of the newcomers were as wide as saucers as they were ushered to stand on the platform in front of the room. A stern looking woman brought out a stool and a crumpled old hat, and as she set the fedora on the stool, the hall grew eerily quiet as all eyes turned to the stage. Suddenly, a rip in the hat opened, and it began to sing a jaunty tune. As it finished, it seemed to dip as if taking a bow, and applause rang out for its talent. Then a booming voice called out: "Astor, Felicia" and the Sorting began. 

            One by one, the students sat upon the stool and lifted that hat to perch upon their head, and one by one, the hat shouted out the their house. As the numbers on the stage dwindled, Adrianna grew more and more nervous, and with a cry of "Zorola, Andrew" followed by a shout of "Ravenclaw" from the hat, she was left alone. The wizened old man who was calling out the names, stood up and peered down at her from his place in the center of a long table filled with teachers. 

            "Who are you my girl?" he asked her, his green eyes twinkiling. 

            "Adrianna… Adrianna Greene, sir" answered she has the matron next to the man, gasped and leapt up. The sage held up a hand to silence the woman. 

            "I see. Why don't you come with me, child," said he, as he approached her, leading her out into the hall. In silence, the pair made their way through the great halls, Adrianna staring around her in awe. They soon paused before a great gargoyle and with a whispered "Oreo Cookie", the statue swung open to reveal a staircase, and Adrianna cautiously followed him upwards. Once inside, the man sat before his great oak, and gestured at her to take a seat. As she did so, he stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I should begin, Adrianna, by welcoming you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster."

            "Witchcraft and Wizardry? What? I'm not a witch" protested Adrianna, as all the strange things that she had experienced, starting with falling through the barrier made perfect sense.

            "My dear, the very fact that you are able to see that this school exists is the true test of your magic. There is enough magic surrounding this castle that if any muggle should happen onto the spot, they would only see a mass of ruins.  Your aunt was supposed to explain this…" 

            "My aunt! She's here? She's a witch too?" Adrianna asked, in disbelief. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that her Aunt could be magic.

            "Yes she is; one of the best in fact. She's right outside. She'll explain more after the banquet. But you didn't notice anything strange on your ride up here? Certainly, the Hogwarts Express was out of the ordinary to you." Dumbledore said, staring at her intently. Adrianna shifted in her chair.

            "Well, it just seemed sort of normal. I'm not sure why since I've never been exposed to magic, but to me, it just seemed sort of commonplace," she answered as Dumbledore wore a strange half smile. 

            "You've been involved with more magic than you know. But your Aunt will explain more later. Its not my place to say. But first, you'll have to be sorted into a house. So, shall we?" The pair made their way back to the Great Hall, and Adrianna nervously mounted the stage behind the wizard.  All eyes turned to focus on her, and Adrianna's sapphire eyes turned to seek out Harry's as he smiled encouragingly. The hall once more grew eerily quiet as the sorting hat was reintroduced. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her as he called out her name, and she sat upon the stool. Biting her lip with nervousness, she allowed the hat to fall over her head, plunging her into darkness. 

            "Ahh.. Adrianna…nice to meet you" a voice out the darkness spoke at her. It took Adrianna a moment to realize that hat was talking to her. She smiled.

            "Nice to meet you too."

            "It's a pity I never get to make any friends. I only meet the students once, and that's it. I'm put away until the next year.  So I spend my time writing my song and dance," The hat answered.

            "It was lovely."

            "Thank you. Now, lets get down to business...." the hat paused for a moment. "Your heart of gold says that you should be in Ravenclaw, but I think the best happy in  Gryffyndor!" The last was shouted out to the room and the table of mighty lions erupted in cheers.  The hat was taken off of Adrianna's head, and she smiled as she walked down the stage to join her new found friends. 

~*~     ~*~    ~*~   ~*~

Alright that was it! What'd ya think?! As always, r/r!


	3. Explanations

**You Set Me Free – Chapter 3**

            After the banquet, Adrianna followed her new house out of the Great Hall. As she walked out of the huge wooden doors, a hand caught her arm. Adrianna's eyes followed it upwards to a stern looking woman, whose sharp features were softened only by the smile he wore. The woman waited until all of the students were starting up the stairs. At the foot, Harry waited, giving her a questioning smile. 

            "Go upstairs Harry. Adrianna will be alright." The woman said and waited until Harry hesitantly made their way up the stairs. The woman then turned to the Adrianna." Adrianna… you've grown since I've seen you last. I'm your Aunt Minerva."  
  


            "Aunt Minnie?" the younger woman asked in disbelief. She had pictured her aunt as a short, plump woman not unlike her Aunt Pru. On an impulse, the girl hugged the older woman, who received it very uncomfortably. 

            "Yes. Follow me and we can talk." With Professor McGonagall in the lead, the pair made their way to the Deputy Headmistress's office. There, the Professor settled down in an overstuffed armchair near the fire and gestured to her niece to do the same. "There are some things that you need to know about, and it'll be easier if I can just tell the story with out interruptions, so I get everything out that I need to say."

            Adrianna nodded as her aunt took a breath and began her story."

~*~

            "Your mother, Serenity, was my youngest sister and a very talented witch. She was a Ravenclaw here and Head Girl of her class. You father, Aaron, was talented too, but he hung around with James… Potter, Harry's father, and they and the rest of his friends got into trouble quite often with their little schemes. But he was handsome and charming, so it was very easy to see why your mother loved him so much.

            In their final year of school, Voldemort began to come into power. Thankfully, you were not alive when the violence was at its peak, but I'm afraid that you will experience it again soon.  Your parents got caught up in the war, and after graduation they both trained to join the Aurors, which are like the police force in the magical world.  They both worked here for a year or so, and then Voldemort was defeated the same night Harry's parents perished. [Here Adrianna gasped. Suddenly she understood why Harry seemed to know exactly what was going through with the loss of her parents. It's because he did. But her aunt continued.] That's what left the scar on Harry's head. But I digress. Voldemort's followers, called Death Eaters, dispersed without their leader, and the Auror task force wasn't needed in such high numbers anymore. So your mom retired and had you."

"2 years later, the agency got word that there was a Death Eater cell in Maine and they were training a new Lord to take Voldemort's place.  Your parents relocated to there, and against our better judgment, took you with them. Unfortunately, they were going undercover in the Death Eater cell, and their lives were being closely watched by spies.  So you could not know anything about their magical life, lest you let something slip.

 So each summer, your Aunt Pru and I had you visit us in England, and we would train you in the magic you'd need to know for later in life.  You don't remember it because we used a little known memory spell on you. Eventually, your parents cover was blown and they were killed by the Death Eaters. It was staged to look like an explosion at their office, but in reality, Death Eaters performed the Death Curse on your parents, and then blew the building up, making it look like an accident.

 You were still under suspicion, so Pru came to America to take care of you until the agency could be sure that you were safe. They recently determined that the cell had no knowledge of you, and allowed for you to come to Hogwarts.  You have the knowledge of a Seventh Year Student here, give or take a few things, which I'm going to unlock now."

Professor McGonagall proceeded to explain the memory recalling procedure to her niece and when the girl's questions were answered, began the difficult spell. Adrianna bit her lip and closed her eyes as her Aunt stood above her, and murmuring something in a foreign language, and waved her wand in a strange pattern. Suddenly, Adrianna felt lightheaded, and pictures began to flash before her eyes, too fast for her to get a good grasp of them. But she got the impression these were the lost summers. When it was over, she shakily opened his eyes. 

"Okay... everything went according to plan.  But I'm just going to ask you a few questions," Aunt Minnie explained. Adrianna nodded, pressing a hand to her temple to ward off the wooziness. "First, what's the name of my home in Wales?"

"Highland Moors. Next," 

"Too easy then. But you could have heard that from your parents or Pru. So lets delve into some magic knowledge.  What's your wand made of?" 

"Mahogany with a heart of unicorn hair. Where is my wand by the way?" 

"I have it. You can have it later. Okay, something a bit harder, what are 3 uses for Beetle Eyes?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Adrianna answered the question hesitantly, unsure of herself. Her aunt looked at her for a moment, and then broke into a slow smile. 

            "Very good. And now, here's your wand." The older woman produced a narrow box, and handed it to the younger, who opened it eagerly and lifted it out.  "Just give it a few swishes to make sure that there weren't any complications with the spell." 

Adrianna did as told; eliciting a shower of gold, magenta, and cobalt sparks from the tip of the wand. She grinned as she rested the wand back in the box. 

"Perfect. When do I get to do more spells?"

"Hold on a minute. You may have some magical knowledge, but you're still only at a 5th year level Did you meet Hermione Granger? She's a friend of Harry's, and I believe is dating Ronald Weasley." Minerva continued  as Adrianna nodded in affirmation. "I'm going to see if she can tutor you. She's definitely up to the task, but the question is, will she take the time to do it.  But Ms. Granger never does things the easy way, so I'm almost positive she will." Adrianna smiled. She had gathered that Hermione was somewhat of an overachiever as she described her very stressful course load at the banquet. It seemed her intuition was right. Minerva stooped behind her desk and came out with a box. 

"Your arrival was a bit strange, so I took the liberty of gathering up the basic school supplies you'll need. There's a caldron, a good storage of ingredients, all of your books, parchment, and quills. I also got you two school robes. I had the tailor estimate your size from the last picture you sent me, so they may be a strange fit. We'll go tomorrow evening to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your things. I have a Floo Connection there from my house in Hogsmede. 

The younger woman followed her aunt through the magical halls of Hogwarts, to the Pink Lady portrait. McGonagall uttered the password (Braveheart), and Adrianna was amazed as the portrait swung open to reveal a door, which the two passed through.  Harry was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire. He looked up expectantly as the door closed with a clang. Adrianna smiled at him, and then stared in awe at the majestic sight of the common room.  Minerva on the other hand, stared disapprovingly at Harry before tugging her niece up the stairs to the girls dormitory. At the top, Adrianna paused.

"Goodnight Harry," she called to him. Harry had been making his way up the stairs to the boys dormitory, and stopped midway.

"Goodnight then, Adri," he said giving her a crooked smile. Adrianna smiled back, and then at her aunt's insistence, allowed herself to be lead to her room.

~*~

She was pleased to find that she was sharing a room with Ginny, and a nice girl she met named Lavender. She soon learned that Hermione was Head Girl, sort of like a magical valedictorian, and had her own room adjacent to the girl's dormitory.  And she was also amazed to find that her things were not only in her room, but unpacked to the exact locations she would have picked. At first she thought that Ginny was kind enough to do it, but soon learned different. After changing for bed, she sat at her vanity brushing her long mane of auburn brown hair. As she allowed herself to be lulled into a trance by the methodical brush strokes, she was startled by a voice coming from her armoire. 

            "I hope you like the way I fixed your room dear.  If I put something in the wrong place, feel free to change it," the wardrobe spoke in a kind voice. It was easy for Adri to picture the furniture as a stately old woman, not unlike Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast, her favorite Muggle movie.  

            "Oh no, everything is perfect. Its set up just as I would have done it. Thank you," Adrianna answered. 

            "You have lovely hair, dear," the mirror piped up. And such pretty features. You strongly remind me of a woman who used to go here, about 20 years ago. You look just like her, too.  She had such a pretty name too, Serenity it was."

            "Serenity?  Serenity McGonagall?" Adrianna asked, hopeful. Could it be possible that her mom once lived in this room?

            "Yes! That's it! How'd you know?"

            "She's my mother."

            "Well, bless me! What a coincidence! How is she then?" The wardrobe asked. Adrianna's face fell. The pain of losing her parents was still great, and the wound was reopened by her aunt's reminiscing tonight. 

            "She… she passed on last year," Adrianna answered quietly, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. The mirror made what can only be described as a sympathetic clicking noise.

            "You poor dear! Your father must be taking this hard as well. I remember your mother telling me about him. His name was Aaron, wasn't it?" The mirror answered. It could have been Adrianna's imagination, but she could have sworn the mirror lost its brightness for a moment and turned grey in mourning.

            "Yes, his name was Aaron; Aaron Greene.  He died too. The same night as my mom," Adrianna said flatly. The wardrobe gasped.

            "Oh dear! You poor thing! If I had arms right now, I would hug you. If you ever need to talk, we're here alright, dear?" The armoire said. Adrianna nodded glumly, and put her brush down.

            "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." With that, the girl crawled under the covers of her four-poster, and fell into a sleep filled with images of her parents."

~*~ 

**That's Chapter 3.. what do you think? Chapter 4 should be up before the weeks end**


End file.
